In This New Life
by Vivere-Risata-Amore
Summary: College is a big step for everyone...even vampires. What will happen when a mysterious girl enters the Salvatore brothers’ lives? If you thought Elena was something, just wait. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of Harvard University. My name is Aesa Larssen and I believe I would make an outstanding addition to your student boy. Throughout my life I have faced countless challenges; overcoming each and every one. I was born May 27__th__, 1768 in Vega, Norway. Ever since I was 20 years old I have had to move every four years, in order to remain "off the radar." I spent most of my childhood in Italy, my father's country. You see, when I was growing up in Italy, I fell in love with a boy named Orfeo Rizzati. It is not mere coincidence that his name should mean "darkness" for that is what he truly was. When we were together, I felt happy and complete…most of the time. There were times when I could sense his dread and utter panic, but I kept those moments hidden deep within my mind. On October 15__th__, 1788, Orfeo officially went insane. He tore apart all his belongings before killing his entire family. He came to me in the middle of the night, crying because of what he had just done. He told me he couldn't lose me and that he was sorry for what must be done. Suddenly the world went black. The next thing I remember was waking up in an alley way surrounded by dead, rotting bodies. It took me about three hours to realize what had happened to me, Orfeo turned me; damned me to live forever in the darkness. I searched for Orfeo for thirty years before I decided to give up. For that moment on, I made a pack with myself; never let anyone in because all you will get is pain and suffering. I have to live with myself and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish I didn't have to. I despise what I am; I fight what I am, but I always lose. I can never belong or fit in, especially in your world. Adding the pressure of college to this plate of despair will prove to be a simple task, I simply have to resist…EVERYONE._

Aesa stared into the computer screen before bursting into laughter. "What a great way to start off this new life. I'm a sure fire in if you ask me." She contemplated the thought of submitting that response for only a moment before her right ring finger slammed down upon the backspace key. "Let's try this again."


	2. Chapter 2

~5 months later~

As the first light of the sun peaked over the horizon, Aesa wiped her eyes in a feeble attempt to rid them of their tears. Over the past months, she had been thinking this decision over every hour of the day. It's not like this was her first time attending college; far from it. Throughout her long life, she had graduated from twenty different universities and obtained nine different degrees. This was different, Harvard was different.

From atop Massachusetts Hall, she gazed out over the university. The beautiful brick buildings and luscious green lawns created a breathtaking scene. The image was speckled with the "early birds" talking their morning walks. For a moment, Aesa felt totally at ease…and then she sensed it.

Pulsating in waves, the sensation of extreme power moved through her. She hadn't felt anything like this since _he_ was killed. All at once, the memories came rushing back; the lake, the swimmer, the fire.

Over the past twenty-five years, Aesa had tried to forget the accident that cost her the man she loved; the man she thought she'd spend forever with. It had all come and gone so fast that now it was simply a ripple in her mind. As much as she tried to hide it, she stilled loved him even though he was gone. As the last of the power faded into the distance, she sighed and placed her face in her hands. "Why did you leave me Jason?" She never did understand.

As Aesa stood up, she looked at the silver watch on her left hand. It read 6:45AM. Without another glance at the campus, she headed for the spiral staircase that led back into the dormitory.

She reached her room in twenty-seven seconds, remembering to be quiet as not to wake her roommate. She pushed the key into the slot, turned it lightly to the left, cracked the door open, and entered.

Forty-five minutes later she stepped in front of her door length mirror to admire her "art." With her thick, loosely curled brown hair hanging to the middle of her back and her flawless skin shining in the light that seeped through the blinds, she looked more like a goddess than a college freshman.

She was wearing light colored skinny jeans, a dark gray shirt, a leather jacket, classic black heels, and an extremely valuable necklace. She admired herself for a moment before exiting the dorm room and entering her new life at Harvard University.


End file.
